Un Domingo Cualquiera
by Chaouen
Summary: Molly se adormecía escuchando el monótono repiqueteo del agua sobre los cristales de su pequeño apartamento de Londres. Han pasado ya dos largos, tranquilos y aburridos años sin saber nada de él y no puede evitar echarle de menos. La vida es mucho más aburrida sin Sherlock Holmes alrededor. Hasta ese domingo… (Sherlock x Molly. Así es como deberían haberse encontrado en el 3x01)


Así es cómo deberían haberse encontrado Molly y Sherlock en el 3x01

* * *

Molly se adormecía escuchando el monótono repiqueteo del agua sobre los cristales de su pequeño apartamento de Londres. La taza de té aún quema en sus manos mientras observa pasear a la gente apoyada en la ventana. Aquella era una lluviosa tarde de domingo como tantas otras, sólo que hoy sin saber porqué le había asaltado la melancolía más que de costumbre. Habían pasado ya dos años. Dos largos, tranquilos y aburridos años sin saber nada de él y no podía dejar de recordarse que en parte era culpa suya al haberle ayudado a desaparecer.

A veces irremediablemente aún le echa tanto de menos que necesita enterrar la cara en la almohada para no pronunciar su nombre. Se imagina a las mujeres con las que ha estado o estará y se muere de celos y de tristeza. Ella también ha conocido a algunos chicos, pero ninguno le llena ni la mitad el vacío que siente cada día en el trabajo desde que él no está. Recuerda cuando él se fijaba en sus cambios de peinado o de pintalabios, de las veces que le ha ayudado en el laboratorio o cuando él le sorprendía mirándole con cara de tonta alguna vez y tenía que darse la vuelta para no morirse de vergüenza. A veces ha tenido que morderse la uñas para no agarrar el teléfono e intentar localizarle y decirle alguna estupidez. Otras, ha fantaseado con peinarle las sienes, cocinarle algo o ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso - gestos comunes, demasiado ordinarios, que un genio como él nunca compartiría con la discreta Molly Hooper.

Da un sorbito al té, que sigue demasiado caliente, sopla un poco la taza y se hace una coleta como la que suele llevar al trabajo. Suspira y mira de nuevo por la ventana. La vida es mucho más aburrida sin Sherlock Holmes alrededor.

**Bip-bip!**

El móvil reclama su atención, qué raro, a estas horas, un domingo un cualquiera de esos en los que nunca le llama nadie. Lo coge distraídamente y mira el mensaje de un número desconocido:

_"20:00 Salida del metro Victoria. Sé de un sitio donde el té es mucho mejor que ése"_

Siente una mariposa en el estómago y la certeza de que es él; ha vuelto, no necesita saber nada más. En el fondo ha esperado este momento durante dos años sin tener la seguridad de que fuera ocurrir. Quizás después de tanto tiempo no debería ponerse tan nerviosa o darse tanta prisa para no llegar tarde, pero no le importa. Se enfunda unos vaqueros, coge el abrigo y su larga bufanda de lana y sale corriendo escaleras abajo.

El metro nunca ha ido más despacio como aquella tarde… ¿por qué no corre más? Después de muchas paradas llega la suya, se baja, se abre camino entre la gente y tropieza en los escalones sintiéndose torpe y nerviosa como una adolescente en su primera cita. En la calle ha oscurecido ya y no le ve. Quizás fue un error, quizás es otra persona la que le está esperando, puede que algún antiguo novio. Pero cuando él sube por fin las escaleras del metro y la mira y sonríe, el tiempo se ralentiza y el mundo alrededor se difumina y sólo quedan ellos dos en medio de Londres - él sonriendo seguro y ella con su media sonrisa embobada. Lleva el mismo abrigo y bufanda de siempre y está tan atractivo que parece que va a buscar a otra, que pasará de largo y se abrazará alguna bella mujer que está detrás de ella. Molly aprieta los puños para no hacer la tontería de echar a correr hacia él. Pero él se acerca y le sonríe de nuevo y ella ya no sabe si besarle en la boca o en la mejilla cuando Sherlock le rodea la cintura y apretándola muy cerca de él, le conduce hasta una cafetería cercana.

"Te he echado de menos, Molly Hooper", le susurra cómplice al oído.

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que se ha empapado con la lluvia porque con las prisas se le ha olvidado el paraguas. Da igual, en ese momento Molly no puede parar de reír.


End file.
